Sentir
by angylopez
Summary: Bardock pensó que al principio Gine sería un problema, no se imagino lo que desataría ser su capitán y compañero en la nave. Tampoco espero sentir aquello con ella, y no quererlo sentir con nadie más.


¡Hi~!

Bien, esta es una de las parejas que más me gusta. Primero porque no sé, es decir la personalidad de Gine y como se supone que se enamoró de él. Es tan… ¡Akira Toriyama! Con sus pocos detalles jajaja

Pues, pienso en el Bardock de Toei, pienso en el Bardock de Akira, pienso en el Bardock que yo tengo en mente antes de tener algo con Gine (Esto de las versiones de personajes lo leí en una entrevista a Schala, una forma interesante de ver las cosas), entonces creo poder hacer algo con eso. En cierta forma creo que él era bastante apático, antisocial y orgulloso. Gine era pacifica, amable, tímida y conocida por todos (De buena o mala forma).

La cuestión es que acá, trato de escribir algo que me gustaría que hubiera aparecido un poco en el manga. En fin, espero que les guste.

Se lo dedico especialmente a mi mejor amiga, **Moon** (Si estás leyendo esto, algún otro día pondré tu nick completo xD)

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **«** _Los sentimientos no puede ser ignorados, no importa lo injustos o ingratos que parezcan – Ana Frank_ **»**

"Sentir **"**

Su día había sido un fiasco, en la última etapa de su vida le habían humillado por ser de clase baja. A su mente nunca le interesaba tanto como a su orgullo, y cuando se volvió capitán de un equipo, pensó que podría cambiar; llegar a ser alguien de verdad, para poder evitar ser un fracaso y su alma guerrera se sintiera herida. Su equipo debía ser sí o sí algo grande… pero no, había un problema.

Y ese problema era ella, se veía como desorientada. Dudo ciertamente que alguien la quisiera en su equipo, estuvo meditando si preguntarle directamente si se largaba o esperar a ver sí tenía potencial. Arrugó el ceño cuando ella le miró y le dijo su nombre: " _Gine"_.

Entonces todas las ideas en su mente encajaron, por supuesto… Ella era de la que le habían hablado; cuando iba para juntarse con su nuevo equipo, algunos _idiotas_ le preguntaron si en su equipo habría una tal chica llamada Gine, él no tenía ni idea así que evito la pregunta, minutos después otros le dijeron que tenía una mala suerte por la compañera que le tocó; comentarios más o menos igual le siguieron, y ahora todo tenía sentido.

Nunca había escuchado de ella, ¿qué tendría de malo? ¿Era casi muda, sorda, lenta? Con la poca paciencia que tenía le miró furiosamente, como si ella tuviese la culpa de todo.

―Escucha ―soltó sin mucha gana―. Espero que en verdad sirvas de algo ―luego de terminar su oración se encontró con algo que no esperaba, la mirada de ella estaba ida, parecía herida y lo ignoró totalmente.

Los que observaban hicieron un par de murmuraciones, Bardock les echó una mala mirada, para después sentarse en una roca.

―Lo mismo para ustedes ―dijo autoritariamente―. No voy a salvar a nadie, que eso les quede claro.

Sin nada más que decir, el equipo procedió a seguir al capitán, para averiguar qué primera misión les tocaba.

* * *

Les habían asignado dos naves, con el espacio suficiente para dos saiyajin. Como eran solo un equipo de cuatro, tuvieron que dividirse en parejas; para la inmensa 'desgracia' de Bardock tuvo que irse con la 'rara'.

Ambos se subieron sin dirigirse la palabra. Él por orgullo y ella por timidez, luego de arrancar, pasaron como dos horas para que alguno dijera algo. Gine había decidido tratar de convivir más, para evitar confusiones.

―¿Te llamas Bardock… cierto? ―preguntó mirando hacia sus piernas, estaba un poco preocupada por lo que pasaría al llegar a su destino.

―Sí ―contestó malhumorado―. ¿Eres así de callada o te doy miedo? ―preguntó con burla, ella pareció reaccionar de manera diferente.

―No, para nada. Yo no he tenido ganas de hablar ―respondió tranquilamente.

El saiyajin la miró unos segundos, parecía decir la verdad. Era realmente extraña esa reacción, y sonaba como si fuesen buenos compañeros, demasiado tranquila para su gusto.

―¿Es verdad lo que dijiste? ―cuestionó Gine.

―¿Sobre qué?

―Lo de no salvar a tus compañeros ―contestó la muchacha haciendo reír a Bardock.

―Por supuesto ―siguió entre risas―. ¿Crees que soy un mentiroso?

―No, es solo que… ―susurró un poco impactada por su respuesta, suspiró y le miró a los ojos―, nada, olvídalo.

Y así lo hizo. Bardock se sintió más cómodo por su silencio; su voz era lo suficiente para molestarlo.

* * *

¿Cuántas misiones llevaban? Había llevado la cuenta al principio, sin embargo luego de un tiempo ya no le intereso. No había pasado nada desagradable, estaba medio satisfecho por el resultado; la chica rara no le había dado problemas hasta ahora. Aunque luego de su primera conversación no se habían dicho nada, como si ella se hubiera quedado muda; de igual forma con sus compañeros tampoco conversaba mucho.

Estaban de camino a su siguiente misión, como siempre Bardock y Gine compartían nave. Ella parecía mirar su alrededor sin dirigirle la palabra, él por su parte trababa de concentrarse en dirigir su transporte. Faltaban unos minutos para llegar, el alienígena la miró varios minutos y notó lo incómoda que estaba.

―¿Tienes miedo? ―se burló aguantándose la risa.

―No ―contestó simplemente sin verle.

Ella jamás le había molestado a propósito, pero ahora parecía como si Gine hubiese decidido ignorarle. Era estúpido, lo hizo enojar su actitud tan 'patética'.

―¿No? ¡Entonces por qué siempre haces lo mismo! ―protestó fastidiado, la saiyajin se sorprendió por su grito.

"¿Se da cuenta de lo que hago? Pero si él siempre parece molestarse con mi presencia", su mente no entendía el comportamiento de su capitán. Incluso estaba dudando de las ideas que se había hecho sobre su compañero.

―Contesta, demonios ―reclamó aún más molesto.

―Sólo no me siento cómoda ―respondió jugando con los dedos de sus manos―. Es algo que no entenderías.

―Como quieras, sólo no vayas a arruinarlo ―comentó sin mirarle.

―De todos modos supongo que no importa si muero en batalla ―habló un tanto molesta―. No hago falta en el equipo.

―Sería humillante fallar en una misión como esta ―intentó disuadirla de manera sutil, inconscientemente lo intentaba.

―Qué alentador de tu parte ―contestó con sarcasmo, molestándolo más.

―Ni si quiera debería hablar contigo, no vale la pena.

―Digo lo mismo ―murmuró descontenta. Jamás se había sentido tan molesta con alguien, Bardock era del tipo de saiyajin que no le agradaba.

Otra vez prefirieron el silencio.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, todo se miraba borroso. Intentó levantarse aun cuando no podía diferenciar algo, sintió como si llevaba algo pesado en su espalda; movió ligeramente su mano a su rostro, se restregó un poco los ojos, la imagen se aclaró. Bardock estaba parada frente a ella, estaba lanzando bolas de energía por doquier, tenía una mirada llena de ira y total oscuridad.

Su respiración iba más lenta, tosió un poco y subió más su mirada. Él la miró con reproche, como si fuese una niña que hubiese hecho algo mal; dejó de verle y se acercó a ella.

―¿Sigues viva? ―cuestionó agachándose, hasta quedar más o menos a su altura.

―S-sí ―tartamudeó dolorosamente.

―Perfecto ―dijo y con poca delicadeza la subió a su hombro, como si fuese un saco de papas―. Eres una tonta.

Quería contestarle, sin embargo su boca no se movió. Casi moría y no recordaba nada, lo último que se le venía a la mente era su discusión con su capitán, luego… Nada. Parpadeó un par de veces, sintió como su corazón latía más rápido; no supo identificar si era por el cansancio o si era por Bardock.

Cerró sus ojos lentamente y se quedó dormida.

* * *

Bardock la subió a la nave con poca delicadeza. Deseaba gritarle lo tonta que era, que casi moría por una estupidez, que era una infantil tonta y… recordó el golpe que la hizo desmayar; suspiró pesadamente mientras se subía a su lugar en la nave. Se acomodó mirando hacia el cielo del planeta.

"¿Por qué lo hizo?", miró como ella respiraba con dificultad. "No soy el Rey, ¿por qué intentó protegerme de ese ataque?", su mente viajo al momento en que Gine salió volando por evitar que le dieran a él un golpe casi mortal. Si no fuera porque el alienígena no tenía suficiente energía ella hubiese muerto; hizo una mueca al imaginarse sus razones. Tal vez ella quería algo de él, por supuesto.

Su mirada se oscureció y exhaló. Cerró la compuerta de la nave, y arrancó.

* * *

Ella no recordaba muchos detalles, despertó en medio de una cama. Parecía que habían regresado al planeta, sonrió por sentirse en 'casa'; movió sus ojos a su alrededor y notó Bardock que estaba recostado en una de las paredes, parecía haberse quedado dormido. No sabía cómo sentirse, parece que él la había salvado según lo que recordaba; suspiró con ánimo.

Sentía una emoción extraña, era como haber comido algo muy bueno. Comenzó a levantarse con mucha dificultad, respiró profundamente y se paró.

―Deberías descansar ―se escuchó la voz de él. Tan ronca, ruda y extrañamente pacífica.

―Me siento mejor ―respondió más feliz.

―Entonces debería irme ―comentó mientras comenzaba caminar a la salida.

―Espera ―llamó su atención, la volteó a ver y ella le miraba de forma diferente―. Entonces, ¿eres un mentiroso?

No contestó, sólo se largó y para cuando estuvo solo se echó a reír. Ella le había ganado, en algo tan estúpido, pero le había ganado. Parecía no querer algo de él, por lo que notó no recordaba nada; Gine asumió que él la había salvado; prefirió quedarse con esa versión.

* * *

Una vez era por pura suerte, dos veces era por mera coincidencia, la tercera era por conveniencia, la cuarta era por interés, y la quinta ya no tenía sentido. La había salvado un montón de veces, cada vez que lo hacía tenía una conversación extraña con ella.

« _―¿Es normal que seas extremadamente torpe? ―preguntó después de salvarla por segunda vez._

― _No soy torpe ―contestó tranquilamente―. Es algo que no entenderías._

― _¿Es demasiado tonto para mí o qué?_

― _Para nada ―comentó mientras intentaba pararse, la rodilla le dolía a montón―. No soy buena para esto._

― _Entonces deberías esforzarte por intentarlo._

― _Quizás no quiero… ―murmuró tristemente, mientras seguía intentado estar de pie._

― _Deja de decir tonterías ―regañó mientras pasaba su brazo por debajo del de ella―. Ni creas que te volveré a cargar, esto es solo porque no puedes ni pararte._

― _Bueno… ―habló un poco sonrojada.»_

Esta vez Gine no estaba sola, había decidido de una vez por todas que ambos irían a un mismo lugar. Quería vigilarla y notar por qué demonios se metía en tantos problemas; ella parecía miedosa ante sus acercamientos, como si le tuviese miedo. Aunque a veces no parecía así…

 _«Bardock observó a Gine atrás suyo, ella se aferraba a él porque su vida dependía de ello. La saiyajin sólo escuchaba el sonido algo quemándose, se sentía aterrada, no quería abrir los ojos y ver qué pasaba._

― _No seas cobarde._

― _Desearía no estar aquí ―confesó la muchacha con su voz quebrada. Él suspiró pesadamente._

― _¿Por qué?_

― _Ya te lo dije._

 _No la cuestionó más, asumió que así era.»_

Vio como ella combatía de manera tonta contra una bestia, al menos su contrincante era tres veces más grande que ella. Entonces lo notó, la mirada de ella con disgusto por la pelea que iba a tener en ese instante, otro recuerdo vino a su mente.

« _En los últimos meses, él había tratado de hacerla más fuerte. Todos los del equipo estaban sometidos a un entrenamiento rígido, cada vez que regresaba de una misión eso era lo más importante; aunque no para todos._

 _Observó a Gine caminando por todo el lugar, las personas la saludaban, algunos otros la miraban mal. Parecía estar familiarizada con casi todos, era bastante social, y él estaba con ella porque Gine le había dicho que tenía que ir a hacer algo al centro de distribución de carne del planeta._

― _¿Has visto cómo te miran algunos? ―preguntó ciertamente intrigado._

― _Eso no importa ―contestó despreocupada―. Siempre me han visto así, desde que recuerdo ―siguió su camino hasta su objetivo._

 _Nunca se había fijado antes, pero ella era más interesante de lo que aparentaba.»_

Su instinto le había ganado, vio como la bestia había aventado a la mujer saiyajin. Tuvo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y antes de que pudiera notarlo, había otro atrás de él, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, recibió un puñetazo que lo mandó a volar.

Había terminado casi en el mismo lugar que ella, se paró y observó que estaban rodeados. Sonrió malévolamente y se lanzó al ataque; sentía la adrenalina llenar por completo su cuerpo, estaba ganando o eso creía, cada vez más aparecían y aparecían las mismas bestias. Comenzó a angustiarse al verse rodeado de aún más que hacía unos minutos, le comenzó a funcionar la parte lógica de su cerebro.

"Debó salir de aquí", se alistó para salir volando, pero vio a Gine a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba. "No… Ya la salvé demasiado", dudó de hacer lo que quería, comenzó a elevarse, y como si se tratase de pura inercia su cuerpo se movió sólo, estaba volando directo a donde ella estaba. La tomó rápido entre sus brazos, y sintió una bola de energía en su costado.

Gritó de dolor y notó la sangre chorreándole, hizo un gesto de disgusto. Estaba bastante cansando, observó a su compañera todavía desmayada; quizá era el final para ambos, para todo…

¿En verdad iba a rendirse? No logró salir del rango nefasto en el que estaba, tampoco consiguió más respeto, no había logrado nada y… un último recuerdo azotó su mente.

« _―¡Hey, Bardock! ―saludó un conocido. Él no contestó, solo soltó un gruñido―. Escuché que tu equipo está funcionando._

― _Sí… supongo._

― _Pensé que esa chica… ¿Geni? ―preguntó confundido._

― _Gine ―corrigió el guerrero._

― _Sí, esa. ¿No te dio problemas?_

― _Pues ―comenzó a contestar, unas cuantas dudas aparecieron en su cabeza, y entonces alguien interrumpió._

― _¡Capitán Bardock! ―gritó la aludida, entró emocionada con un plato con carne asada―. Le traje esto._

― _¿Qué? ―cuestionó confundido, olía bien y en verdad tenía hambre._

― _¿No se acuerda? Cuando me acompañó al centro de distribución de carne, usted preguntó por qué iba a ahí, y yo le dije que antes de ser alistada en su equipo yo ayudaba por ahí, entonces recuerdo que comentó que si sabía cocinar ―respondió muy animada._

― _Bien, pero… ¿por qué ahora me tratas con respeto? ¿Y para que me muestras que puedes cocinar?_

― _Bueno ―murmuró mientras se comenzaba a sonrojar―, capitán ha demostrado que es de confianza, además quería mostrarle que sí puedo hacer algo como esto ―le extendió el plato―. Tampoco soy tan mala para ciertas cosas._

 _Con un poco de desconfianza, tomó un trozo y se lo metió a la boca. Sabía cómo olía, demasiado bien; se comió el resto ignorando al conocido que los miraba con atención._

― _Al menos no mentías ―comentó bastante satisfecho, Gine parecía sonrojarse más._

― _N-Nos vemos después ―tartamudeó y ella salió de ahí tan pronto como vino._

 _Bardock vio como ella salió, entonces más dudas sobre su comportamiento asaltaron su mente._

― _Wow, ¿en verdad ella te es un problema?_

― _No la conoces bien ―respondió el guerrero mientras le miraba con recelo._

― _¿Y tú sí?_

― _¿Yo? Por supuesto ―reclamó ya con molestia._

― _¿Sabes si ya tuvo hijos?_

 _Esa pregunta hizo que Bardock tuviera ganas de arrancarle el cuello._

― _¿Qué te importa? ―cuestionó impulsivamente, ya ni si quiera esperó una respuesta._

 _Hasta ese instante se dio cuenta que Gine, también era una mujer que llamaba mucho la atención, y no de la que a él le gustara.»_

Se desmayó, su energía se agotó por completó. Sintió el frío colársele hasta los huesos, quiso mirarle una última vez. Al parecer la única a la que le había infundido respeto, volteó y no la vio. Escuchó un par de voces, no entendió nada el ambiente se empañaba más; mientras sus últimas fuerzas se iban en respirar. Intentó murmurar algo, lo que fuese y no pudo.

* * *

Sintió el olor de humedad colarse en su nariz, frunció el ceño e intentó evitarlo. Abrió los ojos alterado, cuando los recuerdos llegaron su mente, el corazón le iba a mil; observó que no había nada a su alrededor.

Escuchó unos pasos, luego un quejido, se acomodó para lanzar aunque fuese una bola de energía. Si no había muerto con lo anterior entonces no moriría ahora; su intención estaba marcada y…

―¡Despertó! ―escuchó su grito, era ella.

―¿G-Gine?

―Capitán, no sabe lo feliz que estoy por escucharle―habló casi al borde de las lágrimas. Parecía que iba a llorar, él no lo entendía.

¿Estaba llorando por él? ¿Por qué? Su corazón latió con más fuerza, sin entender la razón.

―¿Qué pasó? ―exigió saber los motivos por los que se encontraba así.

―Y-yo… no sé, usted estaba desmayado y yo reaccioné ―respondió suavemente―. Al menos lo suficiente para salvarnos.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?

―No lo sé, los rastreadores se perdieron en la batalla.

―¿Nadie nos ha venido a buscar?

―Pues… no.

Esas respuestas no eran nada bueno, eso significaba dos cosas: los habían abandonado o los demás murieron; en ambas opciones saldrían perdiendo. Comenzó a pensar en un plan, pero un dolor tremendo comenzó a darse en su cabeza.

―Debe descansar ―aconsejó la muchacha―. Ayer apenas si le bajo la fiebre.

Gruñó en señal de negación, debía de pensar en algo; primero porque era patética su situación, segundo porque no tenían mucho tiempo para sobrevivir, tercero… no quería estar así de inútil. Sintió el mayor daño a su orgullo al darse cuenta que, seguramente ella había cuidado de él.

Ni si quiera tenía ganas de protestar, se quejó levemente. Gine parecía acomodarse para dormir, suspiró y trató de cerrar los ojos, escuchó como ella se acercaba a él, para quedar prácticamente a la par.

―No quiero estar muy lejos de usted ―aclaró tímidamente―. Por cualquier cosa.

Bardock no estaba seguro del sentimiento que estaba teniendo, la miraba y tenía ganas de acercarla a él y olvidarse de todo, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de por qué ella llamaba la atención. Por supuesto, Gine se miraba tan frágil, no parecía estar hecha para la batalla. Observó a la muchacha, sus heridas principalmente, sintiéndose culpable, ¿cómo había permitido que arruinasen su imagen? No eran simples raspones, quién sabe cuánto tiempo habían estado así. Tenía moretones acá y allá, sangre seca en la cara y las rodillas; se preguntó cuánto le habrá dolido. Entonces captó que era la primera vez que alguien le importaba.

Gine era por mucho, la saiyajin más bonita y diferente que había conocido. Nunca lo había querido ver así, se miraba tan diferente ahora que se detenía a observarla mejor; seguramente a ella no le interesaba lo mismo que las demás; tenía una esencia que marcaba su presencia. Por sobre todo a la saiyajin le importaba a él, podría dar la vida por su 'capitán', ¡y no tenía sentido!

Sintió que su alrededor no existía, como si estuviera en otro lugar. La muchacha era una cosa totalmente diferente a lo que primeramente había pensado, más valiente de lo que imagino, más imprudente de lo que creían y más torpe que cualquiera. Estaba pensado como estúpido, agitó su cabeza y regresó a la realidad.

Acercó su mano a la cabeza de ella, tocó su cabello. Y lo supo, nunca existiera algo que lo hiciera sentir así; volvió a negar con su cabeza.

"No, jamás… olvídate de ella. Cuando terminé esta misión, la echas del equipo", tomó su decisión y se durmió.

* * *

Pasó bastante tiempo para que se recuperara, Gine se la pasaba entrando y saliendo de la cueva, normalmente traía frutas y plantas medicinales. Lo ayudaba a curarse, le echaba algunas cosas que ella misma decía haber aprendido a hacer, conseguía la comida y él se sentía cada vez más inútil. Una parte de él se exigía salir de esa situación pronto, sin embargo su cuerpo no respondía de la misma manera.

Cuando al fin la mayoría de sus heridas sanaron, no esperó a pasar otro día allí. Tomó a su compañera semi-dormida, la cargó como un saco de papas y salió volando; para su suerte encontró una de las naves con las que habían venido. Depositó a Gine en su lugar y se sentó, respiró profundamente y arrancó.

Llegó al planeta más cercano de Freezer, entró y salió disparado para la sala de curación. Espero unos minutos y llevando a Gine cargada, preguntó:

―¿Sabe dónde está el resto de mi equipo?

―¿Bardock? ―preguntó asombrado el científico―. Dijeron que habías muerto con el resto de tu equipo.

―Así que eso pasó… ―comentó empezando a sentirse molesto―, como sea, la mitad de mi equipo murió entonces.

―¿La mitad? ―interrogó el médico, movió un poco su cabeza y observó a Gine―. Así que ella sobrevivió.

―Me iré de aquí.

―¿No vas a curarte?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

―Ya no tiene sentido ―respondió refiriéndose a qué su compañera lo curó, con métodos más antiguos y mediamente efectos, sus demás heridas no eran nada.

* * *

Gine observó al sujeto a su lado, habían pasado meses desde aquel accidente en que casi mueren. Bardock intentó echarla del equipo sin éxito, por más insistente que él fuese con eso, ella jamás cedió; más bien se esforzó por asistir a sus entrenamientos, por acoplarse más a todo para estar cerca de él.

Le debía la vida, debía pagárselo, no se iría jamás de su lado. Sentía algo especial por él, era algo totalmente distinto, se sentía nerviosa, emocionada, le encantaba verlo; era lo único bueno de las misiones. Además, él había querido que intentara al menos defenderse, y eso estaba haciendo; quería dejar de ser salvada por Bardock.

Aunque debía admitirlo, la vez que había dejado que se subiera a su espalda para cargarla había sido encantador. De repente, un día se había sentido con la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, lo había estrechado fuertemente después de regresar de una misión.

Eso desencadenó un efecto en cadena, todo lo siguiente que ocurrió en su relación fue más allá de lo que imagino. Ahora, él siempre la esperaba, era algo especial; todos los miraban raro, murmuraban cosas, a ella no le importaba.

Decían que no duraría, aseguraron que él se volvió extraño, dijeron que ella siempre estaría sola, rumoreaban que él la dejaría al enterarse de su embarazo.

Jamás fue así, Bardock nunca fue lo que todos esperaban, Gine nunca actuó como todos decían, ambos eran los que sorprendían a todos. Y cambiaron radicalmente todo, él dejó de ser tan antipático ―al menos con los de su alrededor―, ella sintió más coraje y deseos de ser más fuerte.

No fue hasta el recorrido final de sus vidas, cuando el saiyajin 'mentiroso' entendió lo que ella le hacía sentir. Un sentimiento que no tenía nombre, apostaba que Gine se sentía igual; porque ambos tenían un sentir inexplicable por el otro, podrían pasar mil años y él no la hubiera dejado. Eso que ella le provocaba, que _sentía_ cuando estaba a su alrededor no lo experimento con nadie más; incluso ella le hizo amar a sus hijos, tuvo dos con ella, le dio un giro a su vida. Lo hizo sentir, aquello que sabía no era malo, que provocaba roces entre los dos, lo que hizo que no se apartara de ella. Lo que provocó que fuese un poco más blando.

Porque estar con ella era _sentir_.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Uh, no sé. Hace mucho que quería escribir algo de este par. Gine se me hace muy tierna, Bardock es súper lindo con ella en el manga. Habrán pasado por mucho supongo, no sé muy bien qué rumbo tendría este one-shot. Pero al final me ha encantado.

Hay una parte que no escribí, que es cuando Bardock se entera de su embarazo. Supongo que será para la otra.

Espero que les haya gustado, disculpen cualquier falta. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **¿** Reviews **?**


End file.
